


as I see you

by ahin



Series: watch/see [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Malec, Romance, Sequel to When I Watch You, pretty much pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahin/pseuds/ahin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to my oneshot "when I watch you" </p><p>Magnus "checks up" on the color of Alec's underwear.<br/>(Malec, just smut basically)</p>
            </blockquote>





	as I see you

**Author's Note:**

> You'd probably get the most out of this if you read the prequel "when I watch you", though as this doesn't really have a story, you can read it on its own as well. 
> 
> Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments belongs to Cassandra Clare
> 
> Sorry it took 8 months for me to finish this!  
> And now, to the Malec smut.

_"Not that I don't know the color of your shorts, but I still should check myself, don't you think?"_

 

Still holding the fabric of his own shirt between his lips, Alec could only nod. Magnus wasted no time and pulled Alec’s pants and shorts (black, of course) down over his hips in one go, licking his lips in anticipation.

 

He kissed the tip of his erection gently, not missing how Alec bit down harder on the fabric. Slowly, he took Alec into his mouth, circling his tongue before pulling back until just the head remained inside. Alec was moaning through the fabric, his face flushed and blue eyes glowing with intensity. Magnus swallowed him again, deeper this time, while moving one hand to Alec’s ass. He circled his opening slowly, slicking up his finger with his magic before he slid his index finger inside. Alec let out a low whine but his body was too welcoming of the intrusion, too relaxed from the pleasure of Magnus’ lips around him, eagerly swallowing the finger. He let him slide out completely and grinned up at Alec.  
  
“You seem to be really enjoying yourself. Here too,” he curled his slender finger inside, “it seems like one finger won’t be enough, huh?”

 

Alec, still having the fabric in his mouth, just ducked his head to the side to avoid Magnus’ eyes. Not that if that would work on Magnus.  
  
“It seems to me like you’re asking for more, darling.”

 

Without waiting for a reaction, he slid in a second finger and pushed both of them deeper inside. 

Alec threw his head back, the sound of him moaning Magnus’ name muffled by the fabric yet unmistakable. _How very wonderful,_ Magnus mused.

 

Wrapping his lips around Alec again, he ran his tongue over his cock while sliding his fingers in and out, making sure to reach deep and yet not deep enough, keeping his lover on edge. Alec was moaning helplessly, his legs growing weaker by the second and eyes rolling back into his head whenever Magnus curled his fingers inside him _just right_. His legs actually wobbled when Magnus sucked on a particularly sensitive spot on his cock, his lips letting go of the dark and by now very wet fabric to cry out. The grip he had on the counter behind him to keep himself upright loosened. For a moment he thought he’d stumble to the ground, but the mouth around and the fingers inside him disappeared and suddenly he was in Magnus’ arms.

 

“Careful there, love,” he whispered into his ear, and even though his tone was laced with lust, the affection was just as clear. It did all kind of funny things to Alec’s stomach, having Magnus ready to fuck him into the counter yet not hesitating to stop and catch him in his arms.

 

“Time to move to the bedroom. Can’t have your legs giving out on me before the main dish, no matter how much I love that my techniques have that effect on you,” he said with a wink and took hold of Alec’s hand, pulling him into the bedroom and promptly throwing him on the bed.

 

He took a moment to take in the sight before him; Alec’s long legs spread on his bed and shirt riding up enough to show his toned stomach. His lover looked rumpled, usually messy black hair fanning the pillow in all directions. Altogether it was a sight that had him lick his lips.

He impatiently snapped his own shirt into a pile on the floor and crawled on top of Alec, spreading his pale thighs even more. He could see his cock dripping and his entrance wet and red from his earlier ministrations. Magnus hummed lowly in his throat and caught Alec’s eyes. He bent down to kiss those soft lips again, not stopping Alec’s whole body was trembling.

 

His lover whined when he broke the kiss and Magnus had to grip Alec’s waist hard to keep himself from not just parting those swollen lips again, this time with his cock. Alec wouldn’t mind, he was sure, but Magnus had other plans in mind than fucking Alec’s mouth, thrusting himself in and out between his pretty lips until the wet tightness was too much and he’d flood his mouth and throat with—  
Well, the day was still young.

 

He pushed the shirt up to reveal more skin, but it wasn’t enough, wasn’t satisfying Magnus. He wanted to see everything Alec had to offer and get drunk on the sight. With an idea forming in his mind, Magnus stripped Alec out of the shirt.

When he pulled Alec up, the teen looked at him in startled confusion before Magnus switched their positions. Now, he was on his back and Alec straddling his lap, hands splayed on his tan chest. Like this, Magnus had a much better view, and he couldn’t help but grin. Alec looked so very lovely like this, confusion written on his gorgeous face and no way to hide any part of his body.

 

“Now, my angel. Time we got to the main dish.”

 

Still in his jeans, Magnus rocked his clothed erection into Alec, one of his hands gripping his thigh and the other one moving to his ass. Alec groaned lowly in his throat, head falling forward and his eyes shutting half way. Rocking a few more times, Magnus made sure to press his hardness firmly up into Alec’s ass, getting them both riled up.

 

Magnus teased Alec with just the tip of his finger, never really sliding inside, and the constant pressure on his sensitive skin, lighting the nerve endings on fire, drove Alec crazy.

When Alec rocked down particularly powerful, Magnus finger pressed inside and Alec’s sensitive hole clenched around it immediately. He snapped his head upwards in surprise, eyes opening widely. He whined out Magnus’ name, hips pushing downwards helplessly to get more of his finger inside.

 

“God Alec, you don’t even need to ask me to fuck you, your body’s already doing it for you,” Magnus groaned, his voice almost sounding amused through his arousal.

 

Zipping his jeans open with magic, Magnus shifted slightly to pull his cock out while two of his fingers were spreading Alec open intently. He let his hands roam over Magnus’ naked chest, feeling the soft muscles and going up to slide slowly over his dark nipples. Magnus’ breath caught, his eyes catching Alec’s.

 

Placing his right forearm on Alec’s thigh, Magnus spread him open while his other hand lubed himself up and gently, but strongly, pushed his cock inside.

 

Alec’s breath caught and became uneven, his body adjusting to Magnus. As soon as the head was fully inside, he could feel his body relax suddenly and sit back on Magnus almost on its own accord.

 

Feeling his body being filled so suddenly, Alec cried out loudly. His eyes stung with tears, the zipper of the jeans pressing into his skin and he could hear Magnus curse softly but profoundly, his hands tightening their grip on him drastically.

 

“That,” he panted, “was surprising. _God_ , you’re so tight, I can barely stand it.”

 

Alec took a shuddering breath, leaning heavily on his hands that were splayed on Magnus.

 

“Sorry, t-that wasn’t on purpose.”

 

“I know,” Magnus replied. Licking his lips, he let his eyes roam over Alec. Sitting on him like this, he could see every inch of him; his red-kissed lips and elegant neck, his sharp collarbone and swollen nipples, the hard muscles of his abs and belly button, and then his spread legs, the inside of his thighs and hard cock. His porcelain skin, decorated with Runes speaking of strength and angelic blood, was glowing with blushes all over and Magnus wanted to sink his teeth into it, mark it mercilessly. Grinning at Alec, he continued his reply.

 

“You’re gagging for it, to be spread open and filled up until it’s too much. Your body’s begging for it, Alexander,” he finished with a grin, his feline pupils blown wide.

                                                        

„T-That’s not tru- uah!“ Magnus interrupted him with a sharp thrust of his hips, earning a loud moan.

 

“Oh, is that so?” Grinning, he set a slow but hard pace, burying his cock inside Alec again and again.

 

Magnus had seen a lot of beautiful sights during his hundreds of years, but Alexander Lightwood naked and riding him might be the most beautiful yet.

 

Alec threw his head back in a cry of pleasure, while Magnus could only stare at his gorgeous lover through half lidded eyes. His white skin was covered in sweat and his face dipped in scarlet, blue eyes widening and clenching shut repeatedly. Magnus tightened the hands on his hips, gripping the bones underneath firmly to hold Alec in place, rocking him slowly up and down his cock.

 

He moved one hand slowly down to the soft skin of his inner thigh and pushed Alec’s leg back, enjoying the slightly new sight it offered him. The clash of the dark skin of his hand, rings glittering on his long fingers, and the almost too-light skin of Alec’s inner thigh where no Runes were drawn, was mesmerizing Magnus. The contrast of their skin tones had always been one of his favorite details. Right now the only other point of contact, beside Magnus’ hand on Alec’s hips, was where they were connected in the most intimate of ways and their skin touching there was a particularly delighting sight to Magnus. Alec’s skin was flushed a pretty and bright red there, yet another contrast to his pale skin.

 

Magnus couldn’t help but bury himself just a little deeper, pushing just a little stronger, making Alec arch his back. His stomach bent inwards, making his ribcage stand out, and he cried out Magnus’ name before falling forward again.

Alec’s brows were furrowed tightly in pleasure and he was biting down on his lower lip, tiny gasps and whimpers managing to escape. His eyes were focused on Magnus’ face and he felt himself growing even more aroused under that beautiful blue gaze.

 

“Do you feel good, Alec?” He asked, moving one of his hands to Alec’s back.

 

Alec gasped in response, back arching downwards when he felt Magnus’ fingertips slowly trailing up and down his spine.

 

“N-No, stop that! Magnus, I’m going to come,” Alec said before biting down on his lip again, whining low in his throat. He had been close from the start and feeling Magnus’ soft fingers caressing the sensitive skin of his back made goose bumps break out all over his body and heat tightening in his stomach.

 

“Well, I guess that answers my question,” Magnus grinned, changing to stroking his back with his palm while his other hand gripped Alec’s hips, quickening his pace.

 

Raising his head, Magnus started kissing Alec’s chest up to his collarbone and neck, the lightness of his lips contrasting the hard thrusts of his hips. The jeans he had still on were sliding down each time Magnus pushed in and out until he put up his legs so that his feet were flat on the mattress. Pushing Alec back until he could lean onto his legs, Magnus spread his thighs again to get a better view. Licking his lips, he made sure to burn it into his mind.

 

Alec’s whole body was tensing up; not only could he feel Magnus spreading him open and reaching deep inside him, he could also feel his feline eyes roaming all over him, making his skin tangle with embarrassment and gasps escape his lips. He closed his eyes but even in the darkness he felt his gaze sliding over his skin intimately, and soon every place he felt Magnus’ eyes on was burning.

 

Magnus made sure to take in every detail of Alec. The tension in his body made every muscle stand out gorgeously, his waist looking even slimmer than usual, the muscles in his thighs and ass strained. His hips were pushed slightly forward and Magnus squeezed them with his hand, his thumb stroking lazy circles into the muscles on his lower stomach. Alec put one hand over Magnus’ on his hips and the other one gripped onto his jeans-clad leg behind him. His cock was dripping heavily, the trail of pre-cum going down and down to where Magnus was sliding in and out.

 

“Alexander, open your eyes. Look at me,” he said, wanting to see his blue eyes in all their beauty when he came.

 

Slowly opening his eyes, Alec looked down, eyes bright with embarrassment and pleasure. Magnus smiled up, interwinding their hands that were on Alec’s hips.

 

“Good boy. I really want to look into your eyes when you come,” he continued, rolling his hips upwards to get himself deeper inside.

 

Alec cried out, tightening his grip on Magnus’ hand.

 

“Good thing I’m close then,” he replied.

 

Feeling Magnus throb and twitch inside him in response, a grin grew on his lips.

“Seems you’re close as well.”

 

Stunned for a heartbeat, Magnus grinned back, slamming himself particularly deep inside, making sure to hit Alec’s sweet spot.

 

Alec cried out Magnus name loudly, body clenching around his cock and all air fleeing from his lungs.

 

“Oh Alexander,” Magnus said, his thrusts growing harder and harder each time, “if you could just see yourself right now – beautiful, breathtaking and so, so lovely. I can’t wait to fill you up with myself even more, make you smell like my cum for the rest of the day, my angel.”

 

Hearing Magnus talk dirty like that just to call him his angel in the same sentence was too much for Alec. He cried out Magnus’ name, the last syllable breaking into a whine, his whole body straining upwards and came all over his lover’s upper body.

 

Magnus didn’t still his hips at all, pulling Alec down onto him hard again and again until the white heat in his stomach exploded.

 

Alec felt Magnus twitch inside him before he was filled up to the brim with wet heat. He could hear himself sob out and his body shivering violently, tears escaping his eyes and saliva dripping down his lips. Magnus cried out his name and his manicured nails would leave marks without a doubt.

 

His body gave one last jerk before all energy left him and he fell bonelessly onto Magnus, his breathing uneven and hiccupping.

 

After a few moments, Alec muttered: “Next time I’ll just tell you the color of my shorts.”


End file.
